


Bendición

by wadingpool



Series: Sangre [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Afro Latino Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blood and Injury, Catholic Character, Catholicism, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gabriel is catholic, Gen, Latino Jesse McCree, Minor Injuries, Not really going into depth of injury, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: Maybe he believed in saints but not in the way people like Gabriel did.





	Bendición

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also short like the Pharah one of the series so I decided to post it. Again, not checked or anything so there are most likely mistake. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Title is blessing in spanish

Gabriel was kneeling outside the building they had just fought in, clothes bloody with some cuts on his temple and bruises om his face. Arm was probably a bit hurt as well, most likely the wrist he was covertly cradeling. Jesse wasn't much better with his bleeding mouth and broken nose. They both had quite the scuffle. Jesse approached him, limping on a sprained ankle toward him. He hesrd the soft Spanish of a familiar prayer as Gabriel kissed the rosary he had in his hand and stood up with a grunt.  
  
"Huh, so you're religious," Jesse remarked, finally reaching him. Gabriel gave him a look and shrugged. "Strange, ain't it? A man in our most... holy profession." he finished with a smirk. Gabriel snorted, chuckling and shaking his head.  
  
"Eh, you know what they say kid; Old habits die hard. Our families always do tend to fall to the religion side anyway," Gabriel said, starting to move forward.  
  
Jesse nodded, reminded of soft, cool yet pleasant hands smoothing down his hair and lips touching his forehead, a voice whispering. _Que Dios te bendiga, mijo_.  
  
"Yeah, I reckon I know what ya mean," Jesse envisioned the small corner in their tiny, dilapidated house in Nevada, with a statue of _La Virgen de Guadalupe_ , the roses and incense left for her.  He never told his mother but _la virgencita_ reminded him so much of his mother. The soft, brown hair and equally as soft smile and eyes. The feeling of safety.  
  
The two walked in amiable silence, relying on the other's support as they ambled towards the pick-up zone, a small isolated area hidden by trees. San Pedro seemed to be having a sleepy time. Nobody was really out late. Most likely due to the sparse population in the department compared to the rest of Argentina.  
  
"Ah, I don' liken myself to bein' real religious but my mamá always did believe an' I guess I just took that up," he mused, staring out into the night. The light of the town not disturbing the clear sky full of shining stars.  
  
"Hm, I guess that makes sense. Can't expect everyone to believe," Gabriel acknowledges, observing alongside him. Jesse pulled out a cigarette, about to light it when Gabriel pulled it out of his mouth and flicked it to the side. "I'm no saint but I'll believe in it. Seems like the only good that will come to me." he said, giving Jesse a familiar soft smile, one that smelled like warm bread and felt like those cold, soft hands, with eyes that delivered eternal blessings.  
  
Jesse returned it, gently elbowing Gabriel. Gabriel laughed and pushed his hat down, causing Jesse to let out a squawk as the two devolve into laughter.  
  
The two were beat up and injured and had been awake for more than 24 hours with no rest. They were dirty and tired and yet still, Gabriel still had that protective feel to him. Gabriel Reyes may not have been a man without sin but he was the closest thing to a saint and a family Jesse McCree had had since he was a scared 12 years old kid alone in the desert with a gun.  
  
He wonders, not for the first time, if Gabriel too will end up being taken away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> [Que dios te bendiga, mijo]- May God bless you, son
> 
> [La Virgen de Guadalupe, La virgencita, La virgen]- Virgin of Guadalupe. She is a symbol of Mexican Catholicism and is very important.


End file.
